Breathing
by jordanstr8
Summary: On the night of Bill and Fleur's wedding, Harry and Ginny have a serious talk about their relationship. Songfic to Yellowcard's Breathing.


_Eyes are feeling heavy but they never seem to close_

_The fan blades on the ceiling spin but the air is never cold_

_And even though your next to me I still feel so alone_

_I just can't give you anything for you to call your own_

Harry leaned against the fence as he watched the reception over at the pavilion magicked there for the evening. The stars ahead of him sparkled, and the wind had a bite to it. It was a perfect day for a wedding.

He closed his eyes and swayed quietly to the music, letting the rhythm over take him. It seemed like such a long time since Dumbledore's death, yet it had only been two weeks before. The ministry was having trouble finding Snape, but that didn't surprise Harry in the least.

Harry stood up straight when he saw a figure walking towards him. He pulled out his wand quickly.

"It's just me, Harry," said a quiet voice. Realization hit Harry suddenly, and he placed his wand back in his back pocket.

"Hullo, Ginny," he said. "Having fun?" He watched the red-head intently as she sat on the fence next to him, the reflection of the stars glittering brightly in her hair.

_And I can feel you breathing and it's keeping me awake_

_Can you feel it beating my heart sinking like a weight_

Ginny smiled grimly. "No, actually,"she replied, looking up at Harry. He was about to say something when Ginny cut him off. "Harry, we need to talk. No buts, Harry. I miss being with you."

Harry looked down at his feet. He knew this was coming and he wasn't looking forward to it. He ran his hands through his hair, messing it up even more. He sighed.

"Ginny, we've already talked about this. We can't see each other anymore." He looked at Ginny, expecting her to be looking up at him with her patented fierce gaze. He was surprised to see her looking at her feet.

"Harry," she whispered, "don't be a prat. I know you miss me." She was looking in his eyes now. "I can see it in your eyes when you look at me."

Harry sighed. Of course it was true. He missed her hugs and kisses, her jokes and the late night conversations they had at the Gryffindor common room. He missed everything about her.What made it worse was that she knew that he missed her, all of it.

_Something I've been keeping locked away behind my lips_

_I can feel it breaking free with each and every kiss_

_I couldn't bear to hurt you but it's all so different now_

_Things that I was sure of they have filled me up with doubt_

He stood in front of her, then leaned down and put his hands on her knees. "Ginny," he muttered, "please, let me do this. I know you are trying to help, but I need you to let me protect you. I don't care if you don't agree, but let me at least think I am keeping you safe."

He was about to pull away when Ginny pulled his head towards hers, bringing his lips crashing down to hers. It was when Ginny tried to deepen the kiss that Harry finally pulled back.

He turned around so he wouldn't have to face her. Ginny placed her hand on his upper arm, but he pulled away.

"Harry," Ginny demanded, "look at me. Please."

_And I can feel you breathing, and it's keeping me awake_

_Can you feel it beating my heart sinking like a weight_

He obeyed, and when he turned around to look at Ginny she saw his eyes were flaring, furious. "Harry-"

Harry placed his hands on her shoulders, and shook her. "Ginny, please. I can't." His eyes were desperate now.

Even though he was mad at her, Harry couldn't help but notice how striking she looked. Her hair on the top of her head in an elegant bun, just enough of her hair cascading around her shoulders to make Harry's heart beat faster looking at her. Her simple gold dress was shining in the moonlight and when Harry shook her, it swished silently.

Ginny was crying now. "Harry! You are being a stupid git! Voldemort probably knows about us now. How could he not with Malfoy and Snape telling him what goes one at Hogwarts and the rest of the wizarding world?"

Harry's hands dropped to his sides. "Still, if he didn't think I cared about you, if he didn't think I loved you..."

Ginny smiled. "Is that it, Harry? Do you love me?"

Harry looked down at his feet, focusing on a beetle in the grass. He mumbled something that Ginny couldn't hear.

Ginny placed her hands on his shoulders, and shook him. "Because I love you, Harry. I love you, too. I have for awhile."

_I can feel you breathing, it's keeping me awake_

_Could you stop, my heart it's always_

_Beating, sinking like a weight_

Harry looked up from the beetle, his green eyes fixed on her intently. "I love you, too," he said firmly. "I have for awhile."

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and held him. Reluctantly, Harry placed his arms around her waist and hugged her back.

"I'm scared, Ginny," he mumbled in her ear. "I'm scared to death."

Ginny stood on her tip-toes to whisper back, "It's okay to be scared, love. You would be a fool not to be."

_How am I supposed to feel about the things I've done_

_I don't know if I should stay or turn around and run_

_I know that I hurt you things will never be the same_

_The only love I ever knew I threw it all away_

"Ginny, I can't take back what I said at the funeral. You know I can't. We can't be together." Harry looked down from where he was rested on the top of her head to see her eyes clouding over.

"I wish we could, Gin. Really, I do," he said, taking her silence as his cue to continue. Over in the distance, they heard a voice announce the last song.

Ginny looked up at him. "May I have this dance?" she asked.

Harry grinned. "I always thought that the boy should ask," he replied.

Ginny raised an eyebrow, but Harry just spun her around as they danced together to the last song. She laughed as Harry accidentally stepped on her foot. "You're a horrible dancer."

Harry sighed. "I don't think I ever will be good at it."

Ginny stopped and placed his hands around her waist. She put her hands around his neck. "Now sway," she demanded.

_And I can feel you breathing and it's keeping me awake_

_Can you feel it beating my heart sinking like a weight_

The song ended and Ginny looked Harry in the eye. "Harry," she started, "we can break up, and you can refuse to make up. But just promise me you won't get yourself killed."

Harry sighed. "You know I can't promise you that."

Ginny took Harry's hand in hers and held it up. "Yes, Harry. You can. Just promise?"

Harry kissed her cheek. "I promise," he whispered.

_I can feel you breathing, it's keeping me awake_

_Could you stop my heart it's always_

_Beating, sinking like a weight_

Ginny wasn't surprised- yet still saddened- to find that Harry had left in the morning, taking Ron and Hermione with him. She looked at his empty bed and said, "Just remember your promise, Harry."


End file.
